UkUs- Deadly Love
by IheartNicoxReyna
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a fifth year role model, loved by all the teachers. Alfred F. Jones is a little first year with a scar on his shoulder and some dreams he'd been hiding. What had happened to that boy? Arthur is determined to find out. UkUs, Franada, and GerIta, along with Spamano. Pottertalia. Rating may go up.


**ELLO MY LADDIES! I am back! I'm extremely excited to post all the stories I've written over the summer! I love all you guys for favouriting my stories! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

"Arthur! Wake up! You're going to be late for the Hogwarts train!" Arthur awoke with a groan. He lazily rolled out of bed and pulled his green robes on, his emerald eyes still filled with sleepiness. "Come, you can sleep in the car."

"Thanks mum." He yawned.

Later though, in the car with his two older brothers (who were in their seventh year,) and his younger brother, (who was in the fourth year,) he was wide awake. He was talking to Willy, the fourth year brother.

"There's going to be some American transfer students, and Quirell is still there."

"Ugh, that bloke? He stutters so much I can't hear a word he's saying. But the transfer students are new." His brothers hazel brown eyes sparkled.

"They're all first years. There's this one girls profile I saw, her names Madeline or something, and she has this brother-"

"How do you know all that, Willy Billy?" One of their brothers, Scott, asked teasingly. "You don't have a crush on this Maddie, do you?" Willy sputtered.

"N-no, someone told me, I didn't find this out on my own-"

"It's fine, Willy." Arthur laughed. He ran his hand through Willy's red hair, ruffling it. Willy ducked away and flattened his hair while his brothers laughed.

Scott was the oldest. He was in his seventh year, at a height of 6'1 and ego reaching even higher. He had red hair with blue eyes rimmed with green, and freckles. He was a A average student. He was in Gryffindor.

Alex was the second oldest. He and Scott were twins, but they looked nothing alike. While Scott had more orange red hair, Alex had hair that looked like flames. He had dark brown eyes, with freckles that covered every inch of his body. He was also a bit shorter, with a height of 5'11. He was a B student. He was in Ravenclaw.

Arthur was the third oldest, and in his fifth year. He had messy blonde hair and intense green eyes. He had no freckles, but made up for it in his eyes. They seemingly changed color with his emotions. He was 5'6, his short height making his athletic career much easier. He was a straight A student. He was in Slytherin.

The youngest brother, Willy, had hazel eyes with hair like Alex. His hair was as messy as Arthur's, his eyes covered in large blue glasses. He was 5'2, with freckles only lightly covering his button nose. He was an C average student, but he strived to be better. He was in Hufflepuff.

All of the brothers were very attractive, except for Willy. He was just cute.

Their mother sighed. "You're not giving poor Willy a hard time, right boys?"

"'Course, mum. Why would we give the baby a hard time?" Teased Alex, leaning over and flicking Willys nose gently. Arthur giggled. Willy blushed.

Later, at Platform 9 and 3/4's, Arthur caught eye of a young American boy bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. Arthur smirked and walked over to him, waving his hand to get his attention.

"Hello."

"Hi! My name's Alfred! What's yours?" The American boy said, stopping his bouncing and holding out his hand.

"Arthur." Arthur replied, hesitantly grasping the boys hand. Alfred grinned cheekily, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm from America! My sister and I, Maddie is her name, decided to come here 'cause England's schools are better! But America is way better in every other way." Arthur smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Well, allow me to offer you some free advice."

"What is it?" Alfred asked, tilting his head. Arthur flicked his forehead gently.

"Don't get killed." He then walked away. He could hear Alfred yelling 'What?!' Over and over, and he smirked.

"This'll be fun."

Arthur was in one of the cars when Alfred and a very cute girl walked in. Arthur jumped.

"Why aren't you in the first year cabin?"

"No ones nice there." The girl whispered. Alfred nodded.

"Can we sit here?" Arthur shrugged. They both perked up and sat down, the girl curling up and starting to sketch on a pad of paper. Alfred nodded towards her.

"This is Madeleine. Her nickname is Maddie." Alfred said. Madeleine smiled shyly. Alfred went on. "Sometimes she dresses up as a guy, so watch out!" Madeleine blushed.

"Alfred! We don't tell people that!" Arthur snickered.

Madeleine had thick, long, buttery yellow hair, it being held back by pigtails. She also had glasses, like her brother, but her eyes were more purple than his. She had very fair skin, not a blemish or freckle in sight.

Alfred, on the other hand, had ash blonde hair, with ocean blue eyes. He had a little piece of hair that stuck up, along with freckles on his nose. He was a bit thinner than his sister, but had some chub on his cheeks. He had dimples.

"That's nice to know." Alfred stared at him, a blush tinting his cheeks. Arthur leaned forward and snapped his fingers in Alfred's face, causing him to jump.

"Made you blink." Arthur said, laughing lightly. Alfred flushed pink.

"Shut up."

"Whoa! Do you see those things?" Alfred gasped.

"Alfie... What things?" Maddie asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Those horses! They're huge! They're black, with red eyes, and-" Arthur looked at him in shock.

"Alfred.. Over there?" He pointed at the direction where the fifth years where climbing into carriages.

"Yeah! Ya see 'em?"

"Alfred. You can only see them if you've seen death." Maddie and Alfred both paled, Maddie letting out a soft scream.

"O-oh." Alfred whispered. He swallowed thickly.

"Firs' years, o'er 'ere! Firs' years!" A booming voice rang through the chattering of the crowd. Arthur shook his head slightly.

"That's you two." Alfred snapped back to his original perkiness, grinning and holding out his hand.

"Bye, Arthur!" Arthur shook his hand.

"Bye, Alfred. Bye, Madeleine."

"Bye." Maddie whispered.

As the twins walked away, Arthur climbed in a random carriage and watched them climb into a boat with the other first years. Arthur sighed.

There was a lot more to Alfred that met the eye.

He was going to find out what.

END CHAPTER


End file.
